Back To The Past
by SageHikra
Summary: Back To The Past is a Fanfic about InuyashaKagome Child Kiki.no not short for Kikyo. In the Story Kiki must go back in time to save her own life, and her fathers, she also has to save the boy she loves from the evil demon.Can She do it?Who knows?Only I do
1. Chapter 1 Birthday in a Well

Back To The Past

Chapter One: Birthday In a Well

Kiki Higurashi was walking down stairs from her bedroom in the Higurashi Temple, she was sixteen today and she would find out about her self and her real father. She never met her real father and from what she was told he was a real asshole at times. She walked in to the dinning room and sat down at the table.

"Good morning Momma how are you today?" her mother walked in and smiled

"I'm fine today, and happy birthday Kiki" Kagome said looking at her

"yes happy birthday " Sota said giving his niece a noogie

"ack Uncle Sota, what are you doing?" Kiki said with a shocked look on her face

"giving my favorite niece a birthday gift?" he toke out a black box handing it to her.

"I'm your only niece uncle Sota, and thank you" she said opening it "oh wow its pretty"

she said pulling out a bracelet and putting it on.

"I also have a gift for you Kiki" Kagome said pulling out a box with the Shiekon Jewel in it.

"what is this a replica of the Shiekon jewl?" Kiki said holding it in her hand.

Kagome sighed and looked at Sota "just keep it I'll explain tonight and all will be clear just don't lose it" she said putting it on Kiki

Kiki looked at her mother and smiled "well err okay I wont take it off" she said taking a bite out of her toast, and running out the door "I gotta go see you later mom"

Kagome yelled at out the door "Don't forget you have Archery Classes today after school Kiki"

"I wont" she ran out the door and down the steps of the Higurashi temple. Nearly running in to him Touma Takahashi Senior at her high school, and popular. "ah Touma sorry" she said tripping on her shoes.

He looked at her and smiled "oh hey Kiki happy birthday" he said giving pulling her up from the ground.

Kiki blushed furiously he remembered it was my birthday today she thought to her self "ya thank you would you like to walk to school together?"

"yah sure I have a gift for you at my home I'll bring it over tonight, when I come over to help with some things around the shrine" he said with a smile and walked with her to school.

As they walked to School, Kiki found her self talking confertble with Touma she had known him for a long time and they've been friends for a good long time.

"yah so my mom gave me this replica of The Shiekon no Tama" she said showing it to him

" I guess that's a pretty cool gift" he said stretching and looking around. " well we better get to our homeroom classes Kiki I'll see you tonight alright?"

"yah okay Touma" she said with a smile and walked in to Mrs. Hikra room and sat down with her friends Yume, and Rea

Yume looks at Kiki and gives her a hug "happy Birthday Kiki" she said handing her a gift

Rea gave Kiki a hug also "yah happy birthday" giving her a gift also "we wont come over tonight because we heard that Touma was going over!" she said with a grin

Kiki looked at her two friends "thank you both and yah he is he doing so work around the Shrine for my mother "she opened both gifts and takes out a new sketch book, and book about Legends, and Story's about the Feudal Era. "wow cool thanks Yume, Rea."

The bell rang and Mrs. Hikra walked in to the Room "settle down class, and will do attdence. and we will then open our books to page two hundred and four." She tucked some hair behind her right ear, and did attdence "oh and class we all should say happy birthday today to Miss. Higurashi."

Everybody in the class said happy birthday to Kiki as she looked down in to her book and blushed.

During class, and the full day of school she starred out the window and started to let her mind wonder on what her mother was going to talk to her tonight about. She heard the last bell ring for classes to end and she headed off to Archery practice.

Ms. Chow looked at her students as they practice "hello Kiki now remember today Practice will be short I have to go to the hospital today my Sister is having her baby today"

Kiki nodded and started to practice she aimed and shot at the target shooting it down each time in the center.

Ms. Chow "well Kiki you've been practicing but I wouldn't suspect as much since your family dose own the town shrine "

Kiki looked at her and smiled "yah mom makes me practice everyday, she says its for my own good, and that one day I'll be the one running the Shrine "

Ms. Chow nodded "well Practice makes perfect, and it be great for you to continue such a wonderful family tradition" she looked at her watch and smiled "well practice is over today girls, and boys I have to go to the hospital, have a good day"

Kiki put her bow, and arrows away and started to walk home playing with the Jewel around her neck. She got home and sat in her room studying till her mother called her down. The Moon was out she thought to her self it was a very pretty new moon.

Kagome looked at her daughter and sighed sitting down in the dinning room "Kiki we need to talk I need to tell you something about you, and well the jewel around your neck. and a story, a story about your father and who he is and were he is now."

Kiki looked at her mother she never mentioned her father so she thought to her self this must be important if she memtioning him…"well what is it?"

"well for one the jewel around your neck is the Real sheikon no tama, and that your part demon, and your father is a half demon." Kagome said looking at Kiki with blinking

Kiki looked stunned and then laughed "wwhat your kidding me right ? do you really expect me to believe that I'm part demon, theirs no such things"

Kagome toke out a photograph of Inuyasha and her together "this is your father his name is Inuyasha.. he a half demon or was. He's in the feudal Era , and I use to be able to go back in time threw the Bone Eaters Well, and we collected the shards of the sheikon no tama however most of it has disappeared turning in to soul of Midoriko who created the jewel. And you my dear child are the reincarnation of that great priestess." She sighed looking at Kiki

"what do you mean that I'm some chick who died like 1000 years ago and that my father is 500 years in the past?" she said abruptly

"if you don't believe me go ask your uncle, and grandmother" Kagome said with a weary look.

Kiki ran out of the house and towards the Bone Eaters Well were she saw her uncle Sota walking out of with Touma she ran past the sacred tree and looked at her uncle "Is it true what my mother said about my father Uncle Sota?"

Sota stopped walking and looked at Kiki "Touma why don't you go wait in side the house"

He watched as Touma left and grabbed Kiki shoulders "yes my dear it is true about your father, I looked up to your father when I was young he was somebody who I wanted to grow up to be like but never mind that, Your father was or is Inuyasha "

Kiki mouth dropped "nno way this can't be true"

Sota patted Kiki on the back "its no big deal Kiki well it is but don't worry so much it's your birthday, and you should be celebrating it, oh and Touma left your Gift in the shrine of the Bone Eater well by accident he said he couldn't really stay long tonight because his mother wants him home so he wanted me to tell you to wish you a happy birthday and he hopes you like the Katana he bought you."

Kiki paused and looked at her uncle "oh okay I'll go get I guess" she ran in side the taking a small lantern in with her she slowly walked down the stairs and picked up the Katana laying against the well she picked it up placing the lantern on the stairs.

Kiki heard the door shut in the shrine and a gust of wind blew out the lantern, and blew her back in to the well. She screamed and landed at the bottom of the well falling unconuses.


	2. Chapter 2 A Unexpected Surpise

Back To The Past

Chapter Two. A Unexpected Surprise

Inuyasha, Kagome jumped back in to the Feudal Era to find a unciouses Girl in the Bone Eaters Well, they brought her to Kaeda Hut laying her down in the bed.

Miroku looked at the young lady and looked at everybody easel "well I can sense that this young woman has great spiritual powers."

Shippo nodded agreeing with him "yes this is very clear"

Sango slapped Miroku in the face as he groped her butt " Well were did she come from?"

Inuyasha looked at them puzzled "well how am I sopse to know me and Kagome found her in the Bone Eaters well maybe Kagome not the only one that can go down the Bone Eater well ?"

Shippo shook his head " Impossible we've tried before and it didn't work, only you and Kagome can go down the well and come back"

Kagome looked at the girl and then back "well who ever she is, she has a shard of The Sheikon Jewel"

Hours Later That Night

Kiki woke up abruptly hearing people talk she touched her head and groaned loudly "ow my head.. " she slowly sat up and looked down at her necklace and gasped and started searching for the rest of the Sheikon jewel "oh god" she thought to her self mom gonna kill me for loosing the jewel..

Inuyasha turned around and looked at her "so you finally woke up maybe you could answer some questions for me?"

Kiki mouth dropped slightly and slowly she regained control of her thoughts "your Inuyasha"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and looked at her "yah I guess you've heard of me?"

Kiki had thoughts going threw her head "holy shit I traveled 500 years back in time" she swallowed "uh yah just recently my mother told me about you during my full life I guess you could say?"

Inuyasha looked at her weirder but before he could ask her another question.

Miroku walked in and grabbed Kiki hands "oh you've finally woken up. Such a fine young woman like your self shouldn't be falling down Wells, and I have a question would you Bare my.." he gets pounced in the face by Kiki

Kiki "hell no I don't bare children of perverted Monks, and I didn't fall down the Well I was sucked in!"

Kagome and Sango walked in

"What going on" Sango asked

Shippo opened one eye and looked at Sango "Miroku was asking the girl to bare his children"

Kagome rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips "what do you mean you were sucked in?"

Kiki gasped some what and recognized Kagome from her school pictures it was her mother when she was younger. That meant her father was really Inuyasha, and what her mother had told her wasn't a Lie "well I was minding my own business by the well picking up gift my friend Touma had left for me" she held out the Katana "and something sucked me in all I remember was being sucked in, and not believing my mother when she told me who my father was and were he came from. Or about the Story about the Sheikon no Tama being fake.."

Kagome blinked looking confused "so What is your name?"

Kiki swallowed and looked at the ground "my name its well.. Kiki.. I'm not from your Time Kagome, just about maybe about 17 years after you"

Kagome nodded "and how did you get the jewel shard?"

Kiki "well it wasn't a jewel shard before, it was the Full Shekion no Tama, you see I got it as a gift from a family member" she said carefully choosing her words. She then felt something like a bug on her she slapped it quickly "what the hell?"

Myoga was flat in the young girl hand "mm.. what sweet blood"

Inuyasha "Myoga what are you doing here?"

Myoga " Lord Inuyasha this is a fine young lady you found here and part.." all you see is Myoga being thrown out the window by Kiki

"eek talking bugs" she said crossing her legs

In Kiki Present

Kagome ran around and looked for Kiki " Kiki?" she ran in to Sota

Sota "what is it sis?"

Kagome "were Kiki? Sota?"

Sota "she by the well she sopse to be picking up her gift from Touma?"

Kagome looked at Sota angrily "What! You know that Kiki not to be by the Bone Eaters Well remember what happened when she was younger, she doesn't remember but she fell down the well, and went to the fudal era I had to go back and get her."

Sota "oh yah I forgot about that sorry, well she old enough to take care of her self isn't she?"

Kagome "your right she'll be back soon?"

Kiki sat up looking at her clothes with dirt on them "great I'm going to have to wash these.."

Kaede looked at Kiki and nodded "well ye can were some of these priestess robes child"

Kiki looked at Kaede and nodded changing in to them she looked a bit like Kagome but with differences in her hair, and face her eyes were more yellow then green. She placed her hair in a pony tail and sat down "so.. what the deal with Inuyasha?"

Kaede looked at her and smiled thoughtfully "ye don't know a thing about your own father?"

Kiki looked at Kaede with a slight shock "you know but how?"

Kaede " I may be old but I'm not studied "

Kiki nodded "yah.. he my father but you see.. I never knew my father…well maybe.. but this is ridiculous to think about.. you see I think when I was four years old I fell through the Bone Eaters well and winded back here in the feudal era.. and met him.. and he recognized me, but there was another woman with him that wasn't my mother.. She had no soul.. but she looked like my mother.. then my mother came, and… toke me home.. but I had hit my head so I pretended it was a dream.. and then I believed it was one.."

Kaede listened with eagerness and nodded

Inuyasha "Sango, Miroku what are you guys doing ease dropping?"

Kiki stood right up she said Crap in her head and then grabbed Miroku, and Sango before they could say anything and dragged them off far from Inuyasha, and Kagome "Don't you dare say anything two Kagome or Inuyasha about who I am!"

Miroku "we wouldn't dream off it?"

Sango "besides we know it would affect you being born"

Kiki "who easel heard!"

Sango blinked thinking "well.. no one that I think about it. It was only me and Miroku, oh ya before I forget" she slaps Miroku in the face "that is for before.

Kiki walked back slowly grabbing a hold of her Katana "well I'm going to attempt to go back to my time um.. if I can help I'll be sure to come.. um back in a couple of weeks to see if you got the Jewel put back together.. so I can.. have my soul back"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows "what do you mean I'm going to use the Jewel to become a full demon"

Kiki mouth opened and she went to say something "yah but I'm the Reincarnation of of.."

Sango walked up behind Kiki and put a hand on her back "she the reincarnation of the great priestess Midoriko that why she has such intense spiritual powers"

Inuyasha looked at her and then the jewel shards "how did this happen?"

Kiki "I was born 500 years in the future after the jewel became full again it slowly became smaller over the years and I would regain parts of my soul when it was purified."

Miroku "she means she still hasn't got back all her powers or her soul till the jewel is back in her possession and she can be her self again"

Kiki "precisely what I mean, and get your hand off my butt" she says pouching him in the head

Miroku "ow.."

Sango "you deserved that you perverted Monk"

Kiki ran back to the well with her shard of the jewel jumping down she still had priestess robes on, and she had her uniform with her. She jumped down the Bone Eaters Well and went back to her own time she then climbed up out of the well and out side to find Daylight has happened she then walked slowly out of the shrine closing it.

Kagome ran down to the shrine hugging Kiki "are you okay dear did anything happened to you?" she said with a worried tone of a mother

"yes mom I'm fine" she then sighed "but my Jewel split up so I have to wait till you and Inuyasha find all the shards and I have it back."

Kagome shook her head holding out the rest of the shard only one piece was missing the piece that Kiki had on her necklace "you can use the jewel to turn completely human and your soul would be restored"

Kiki put the last shard back in to the jewel and put it back on "I'll think about it okay.. but I have to do choirs today don't I?" she said looking at her mother..

Kagome shook her head "actshly you should go up stairs and change in to a clean uniform I'll get Sota to take you to school"

Kiki "what its Monday?"

Kagome 'well it's Wednesday"

Kiki "your kidding me right?"

Kagome shook her head at her daughter.

Kiki ran up stairs to her room quickly changing in to a clean uniform and brushing her hair and teeth she then ran down stairs to find her uncle in a car and she got in quickly. "how late am I?"

Sota "well your not late but we have about oh 20 minuets to get you to school"


End file.
